Iron King (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
Iron King is a cyborg hero by the Yamato Clan, who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Pre-Series Iron King was created in ancient times by the Yamato Clan to defend Japan and the Earth from their sworn enemies, the Shiranui Clan. In the modern day, the clan would return, unleashing robotic warriors in their efforts to take the Earth. Iron King, with the aid of his human host Goro Kirishima, eventually managed to defeat them and any other threats that appeared during the time. Afterwords, Iron King would not be seen again for many years. In-Series Thought to have been defeated by Iron King those years ago, the Shiranui Clan had in fact remained in existence, going into hiding for generations, each child of the clan being told that it was their destiny to one day conquer Japan. It was in 2017 when the descendants of the clan finally decided to initiate their revenge upon Japan. Getting the blueprints for the Shiranui Clan's robots from their aging parents and purchasing the necessary parts off the black market thanks to their more wealthy members, the clan began constructing the weapons they would use for their conquest. Ultimately only four robots could be completed: Bronze Demon, Gold Fire, Jairoges, and Vacumira. Dissatisfied, the clan looked for means to bolster their ranks, eventually settling upon the creation of a device which would lure and control Kaiju, though when it was activated, only two Kaiju, Dozilla and Kangarole, answered the call. Though not the expected result, this was dismissed as all the clan needed, so attack plans were drawn up to hit Japan in several key points: Tokyo, Osaka, Fukuoka, Kyoto, and Okinawa, then expanding from there. First, Dozilla and Kangarole were dispatched to Tokyo, the clan's intent being to disguise it as a natural Kaiju attack and thus keep the AKDF busy. The two monsters swooped in, one by land, the other by air, and quickly began causing wide scale destruction across the city. Naturally, the AKDF was dispatched to deal with them. Their weapons proved moderately affective, mostly against Dozilla as he was a ground-based target, but Kangarole was much more of a problem. It wasn't long before Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene. "Alright!" he said. "Who's first! Rodan Wannabe or......Spike Walrus? I'm honestly not sure what to call you." As if taking offense to the statement, Dozilla unleashed several blasts from its stomach canon, the blasts being enough to bring Legacy to his knees. Both monsters then walked over and began beating down on Legacy with physical attacks, Kangarole stepping back to unleash a stream of flames over the Ultra. Whilst Legacy was dealing with that, the Shiranui clan unleashed their robots in each of the other locations. Bronze Demon in Osaka, Gold Fire in Fukuoka, Jairoges in Kyoto, and Vacumira in Okinawa. All four robots quickly began causing destruction, but were soon met by Earth's other defenders. In Kyoto, Ultraman Sect appeared to fight Jairoges. In Fukuoka, Ultraman Flame appeared to battle Gold Fire. And in Okinawa, King Ceasar awakened to fight Vacumira. Each defender squared up against their foe, and before long, their battles began. Jairoges's bladed hand clashed with Sect's blue energy sword, Gold Fire unleashed a stream of fire which Flame simply absorbed, jokingly thanking the robot before running up and punching it in the face. King Ceasar and Vacumira began physically grappling. However in Tokyo, Legacy was still being wailed on. It seemed like these two monsters might finally be the ones to do him in, a thought which Legacy found frankly embarrassing. Luckily in the nick of time, a red and silver giant appeared in a flash of light. Legacy's vision was obscured by the monsters' body parts and Kangorole's flames, leading him to worry it was Redman. However he was proven wrong when the giant fired off a stream of energy darts which hit both monsters and sent them stumbling back. As Legacy's vision returned he saw the giant walk toward him and reach out a hand, which Legacy accepted, allowing himself to be pulled back to his feet. "Greetings Ultraman." said the giant. "I am Iron King. I was created to defeat the Shiranui Clan, which unfortunately plague this country on this very day." "Yeah....." Legacy said. "I think I remember hearing about that somewhere....anyway my name's Legacy." "Ah, pleased to meet you." Iron King replied. "Shall we deal with these two beasts then?" Legacy nodded. "Yeah, let's get to that." he said. The two giants turned to face their monstorus opponenets, who roared in challenge as the two entered battle stances. Dozilla attakced first, letting loose blasts from its stomach cannon, Legacy and Iron King both lifted barriers to protect against the blasts, which harmlessly exploded against the barriers. Next, Kangorole took to the skies to attack the two, but Legacy switched to his Ultraman duplication form and fired an Ultra Slash, slicing off one of the monster's wings and sending it colliding with the ground below. The monster remained barely alive, but Legacy quickly fired a Specium Ray at it, destorying Kangorole, before returning to his normal form. Dozilla then attempted to attack with its large claws, but Iron King caught both in his hands, proceeding to grapple with the monster. However Dozilla fired its stomach cannon again, knocking Iron King back. Dozilla was about to attack with its claws but Legacy distracted it with a stream of cutters, allowing Iron King to fire his Emerald Beam and destroy the monster. "Alright!" Legacy exclaimed, throwing up his arms in victory. "Do not celebrate yet." Iron King cautioned. "There are other foes elsewhere." "I see.." Legacy responded. "Luckily, I've got some friends who are proably helping with that right about now." "Ah, but they are only three." Iron King explained. "Three?" Legacy said, confused. "Okinawa's lion guardian, King Ceasar, has awakened to battle the Shiranui Clan's machines." Iron King clarified. "Oh. Cool. Haven't seen him in a while." Legacy said. "One robot, the one called Bronze Demon, rampages unopposed in Osaka." Iron King explained further. "We must make haste if we are to meet it." "Let's get going then!" said Legacy. With that, the two flew off. Meanwhile in Kyoto, Sect was still dueling against Jairoges. The two's blades, different as they were, clashed with impressive precision. Sparks flew every time their weapons collided. Eventually however Sect saw a weakness that could be exploited: He was fighting a robot. First, Sect chanelled energy not unlike electricity through the spiked protrusions on his shoulder protectors, before firing off the blue streaks of lightning at his foe. The energy caused Jairoges to spark and sputter. The robot broke off its engagement from Sect, allowing the Ultra to slice off its clawed hand with his sword. Retracting the energy which formed the blade into himself, Sect then fired his ray at Jairoges, destroying the robot. After some time, Legacy and Iron King reached Osaka. Bronze Demon immedietly took notice of the two heroes, grabbing the strange-looking yellow balls on his chest and throwing them at the two, the devices exploding soon after. "Bombs!" Legacy exclaimed. "Those things were bombs?!" "You're an Ultraman." Iron King pointed out. "You fight strange beasts all the time and that surprises you?" "Point taken." Legacy replied. He fired a stream of cutters at Bronze Demon, which knocked the robot back but caused it to drop one of its bombs. Accelarating, Legacy managed to catch it just in time and throw the bomb into the air as if it were a bouncy ball, where it harmlessly exploded. He looked around to ensure the AKDF had evacuated the city as Iron King landed as well, releived that no one had been killed in the time he was preoccupied. Both heroes entered battle stances and prepared to face off againt Bronze Demon, who, surprisingly, leaped an incredibly distance into the air and landed just behind the two heroes, tossing more bombs at the two before jumping back, allowing the bombs to explode below their feet, disorienting Legacy and Iron King. Bronze Demon took this opportunity to attack both, punching Iron King in the face and kicking Legacy in the stomach. The robot seemed particularly focused on Iron King, walking over to pummel him further. This allowed Legacy to come up behind Bronze Demon and grab the robot by its shoulders, holding it in place. Legacy than mustered all the strength he could to toss Bronze Demon into the air. Finally both heroes fired their beams, and Bronze Demon exploded in the air, a rather large explosion at that due to the detonation of the bombs adorning his body. "That takes care of that." Legacy commented. "Where to next?" "Which one of your allies do you believe will have the most trouble with these robots?" Iron King asked. "Probably King Ceasar" Legacy answered. "Dude's not got much in the ways of beams. Puts the poor poodle golem at a disadvantage in fights." "To Okinawa then." Iron King decided. With that, the two heroes flew off once more. "You know it's a good thing we're doing all this flying." Legacy mentioned. "Allows me some solar recharge so I don't drop dead from Blinking Chest Light." "Would this normally be a great amount of energy for you to expend?" Iron King asked. "Continously like this, yeah." Legacy explained. "Fortunate it is indeed then." Iron King said. In Fukoaka, Flame was beating on Gold Fire, the robot's flames only serving to reenergize him, while Flame's fiery fist did much the oppisite for his foe. Eventually Gold Fire decided to switch tactics, unleashing a hail of steel leaves at Flame, however most of them bounced off of his skin with little more than repeated "Ow"s from the Ultra. "Is that all you got?" Flame asked, clearly dissapointed with his foe. Gold Fire "answered" by shooting off its Rocket Fist. The projectile would have collided with Flame had the Ultra not simply grabbed it with both hands before channeling energy through his arms into his hands to destroy it entirely. "Sorry to leave you disarmed!" Flame joked, before firing his beam at Gold Fire, which destroyed the robot. Legacy and Iron King soon touched down in Okinawa, finding King Ceasar facing off against Vacumira. Both seemed evenly matched in physical contest, but slowly Vacumira began to gain an advantage. "I think that's our cue!" Legacy said. With that, both he and Iron King ran into battle, both punching Vacumira, Legacy energizing his punch, causing the robot to stumble back, before running in and taclking Vacumira to the ground. The two heroes then stepped back as King Ceasar roared a signal to them. The monster guardian ran forward, leaped into the air, and came down on Vacumira with a powerful kick, slamming the robot further into the ground. Vacumira attempted to get up but a stomp from King Ceasar put the robot back on its back. Following this, King Ceasar looked to the sun above, his gemstone eyes glowing, then back to his foe, proceeding to fire yellow-colored beams of energy from them, blowing two holes through Vacumira's body and disabling the robot. When King Ceasar stepped off, he roared his graditude to his allies, before walking back over to his resting place. Someting then caught the attention of Legacy and Iron King. The two heroes looked to the sky to see two Ultra signs. One was blue in color and another appeared to be burning. "I'm afraid I can't read your kind's messages." Iron King addmited. "Care to translate?" "Looks like my friends have everything wrapped up." Legacy explained. "Good." said Iron King. "That takes care of the Shiranui Clan's robots. All that's left is the clan itself." "Yeah they may not be much of a problem." Legacy replied. "Why?" Iron King asked. "Well using my rather acute telepathic abilities I'm looking over at what my team's up to. They're helping a bunch of other AKDF officers arresting every member of the clan. Looks like they managed to track them down." "It seems the threat is dealt with then." Iron King said. "I must take my leave now." The two's conversation was interrupted suddenly by the beeping of Legacy's color timer. "Looks like so do I." Legacy said. "Still, it was nice meeting you and an honor fighting at your side." "Same to you my friend." said Iron King, extending a hand. Legacy took it and the two shook hands. "Cya round then." Legacy said. With that, the two heroes stepped back, then took to the skies, each in differing directions, but in the hope that one day, their paths might cross again... Abilities * Iron Kick: A flying kick during which Iron King rotates at high speed. It is powerful but was not designed to take down the opponent. It is used very often. * Iron Shield: A barrier that Iron King uses to block oncoming projectiles and attacks. * Energy Dart: A dart of energy that Iron King and fire with precision at an enemy. * Heat Ray: He concentrates energy, emits red light and fires the energy, can blow a monster up. * Explosive Flashes: Iron King can emit missile-strength flashes from his hand to damage enemies and destroy smaller objects like buildings and vehicles * Cutter Rings: Iron King can fire rings of energy from his hands to slice off limbs. * Emerald Beam: A beam of energy fired from Iron King's hands that can kill a monster in one shot. * Energy Bolt: A bolt of energy fired from Iron King's chest while in flight that can destroy a monster in one blow. * Suspension Ray: A ray of energy that suspends an enemy in the air and allows Iron King to manipulate his opponent. Trivia * Iron King was suggested by Kit. Category:Other Heroes Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Cyborgs